<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>22/7 Shorts by xluminaheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761826">22/7 Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xluminaheart/pseuds/xluminaheart'>xluminaheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>22/7 | ナナブンノニジュウニ | Nanabun no Nijyuuni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on DooD shorts, Chapter 3 inspired by nanaon main story chapter you know which ones, Fluff, Gen, Rewritten to fit anime personalities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xluminaheart/pseuds/xluminaheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 22/7 shorts. I wrote the first two back in late 2018, pre-anime, based on info from Keisanchuu and the DooD shorts, but I rewrote them to fit with the anime/manga and their expanded personalities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Maruyama Akane/Fumino Miko, Maruyama Akane &amp; Fumino Miko, Saitou Nicole &amp; Takigawa Miu, Toda Jun &amp; Tachikawa Ayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1: Nicole and Miu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>first work for this fandom on ao3 yeehaw</p>
<p>lmk if you have any requests!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Watch it, you’re throwing an extra punch there. Hold on, you’re early- wait- okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you spin. Now you’ve got your line, so don’t go switching positions early!” Nicole sighed and looked through her notes again. The choreography for their new single was beautiful, but the only downside was that no one seemed to know exactly what they were doing. After a frustrating week of rehearsals in which none of them seemed to be getting anything done, Nicole took it upon herself to rehearse individually with each of the members after lessons, in order to move things on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To start with, she chose to practise with Miu. As the centre, the rest of the song was choreographed around her. If she got her part right, then everyone else should find it a lot easier. Nicole looked up at the stage again. Miu had improved a lot since their first live, but she was still clumsy, and it showed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stepped onto the stage next to Miu. “There’s some instrumental before the next line, so you’ve got to wait. Your punches need to be cleaner, too.” Taking the other girl’s hand, she moved through the steps, humming the tune of the song as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Now you try it.” She nodded at Miu. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” Miu mumbled. “If it’s giving you so much trouble, then maybe we could skip this part...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And just give up?” Miu winced at Nicole’s harsh tone. “As the centre of this group, you attract the most attention from the audience. The dance is choreographed to draw attention to you. If you mess up, the whole show might as well be over. No, we’re going to carry on.” Nicole said firmly. “You’re not a bad dancer, you just need to practice this some more.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other girl blushed at the compliment. Nicole found herself blushing, too. Had she really just said that out loud? Well, there were worse things she could have said...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” She said, regaining her composure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing! I mean…” Miu looked away. “It’s kind of… embarrassing, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- No- I mean, thank you, it’s just… it feels kind of… awkward? The dance, I mean. I’m not sure how it looks, or if I can even do it at all…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miu.” Nicole said. “This is professional work here. Do you really think the staff would put their effort into choreographing a dance that looks bad, and that you can’t perform?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But everyone else is struggling, too-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else takes their cues from you! Once you get your part right, then everything else will fall into place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise. Just do it again.” Miu nodded, and Nicole continued. “There’s no point in doing the choreography if you’re not going to put your all into it. It’s designed to look good when we do it, and it will only look good if you make the effort to do well! A dancer-“ Nicole broke off, seeing Miu’s expression. She began again in a softer tone. “You did it before. You can do it again. It just takes practise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miu was silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been too harsh, haven’t I? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miu shook her head. “Ah, no, it’s just… You really are incredible, Saitou-san.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really mean it!” Miu said earnestly, looking at Nicole right in the eyes. “From everything you do, onstage and offstage, I can tell how much you love dancing, and being an idol… and how hard you work for it. Uh, Miyako told me how she saw you practising after lessons…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She did? Goddamnit, Miyako...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I can be as good an idol as you are, Saitou-san.” Miu finished, quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hope for it. Work for it, for the 22/7’s sake as well as your own. Now do it again, and count this time. And…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?” Miu blinked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicole is fine.” She muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now get back to practising!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2: Jun and Ayaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was raining when they left that day. Water fell from the sky and onto Ayaka, staining her blouse and running through her hair . And yet, Ayaka didn’t see a reason to cover herself- it was just water after all. Instead she stood, mesmerised at the small puddle that had begun to form in her outstretched palm, her pink raincoat only half on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Ayaka!” came Jun’s voice from behind her. “I thought you were waiting for me!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was.” Ayaka replied, still staring at her hand. Jun’s indignant reflection stared right back at her. “I got bored.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just do that!” The younger girl pouted, putting on her own raincoat. “Wait, where’s your umbrella?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t bring it.” Ayaka yawned, peeling off her soaking clothes to reveal a hot pink tank top. “It’s just rain. Your place or mine?” She added, trying not to laugh at Jun, who was blushing and staring at her like she was an alien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-mine, I bought chocomint.” Jun stammered, clapping a hand to her cheeks. “Wait, don’t change the subject! You’re going to catch a cold, and then you’ll give it to me, and then- hey! Ayaka, wait~!” Jun huffed, almost running trying to keep up with Ayaka, whose longer legs made her a lot faster than Jun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Ayaka yawned, slowing down so she could catch up. The two of them walked side by side, mostly in silence save for the odd “Wanna stop at this shop?”, usually from Jun. At last, they reached the train station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re quiet today, Ayaka.” Jun remarked as they waited for their train to arrive, her usual box of strawberry pocky sticks in hand. “Anything happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much.” Ayaka stared off into space, her phone in one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because I heard Miu say-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, look at that!” Ayaka said suddenly. Jun blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? What is it?” Jun said, looking around. “Where- Ayaka!” In a flash, Ayaka had snatched the pocky stick and sat with one between her lips, a triumphant grin on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akane wants to feed Miko.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaa so I downloaded the game when it came out and i just got round to catching up with the story chapters and i'm actually in love with akane and miko's dynamic???? they're so dumb and i love them and this is possibly a precursor to my akamiko honor student x delinquent slowburn au which i may or may not end up actually writing so enjoy i guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The heck?'</p><p>To say Miko was a little confused would be the understatement of the century. One moment she had been ready to leave, having just slipped her coin into her pocket along with whatever compensation that Maruyama girl had given her (she didn't really look), but now-</p><p>
  <em>Agh, what am I supposed to say to this?</em>
</p><p>Maruyama blinked at her with round, innocent eyes. No, not innocent- that girl was anything <em>but </em>innocent. Who knew what she was scheming in that robot brain of hers? Why else would she continually bet against Miko, day after day, and always leaving an annoyingly delicious sweet in return? If it weren't for the latter fact, Miko would've told her to give up already. </p><p>"Say that again." Miko said. </p><p>"Excuse me?" Maruyama tilted her head. </p><p>"I didn't hear you clearly, so say it again!" She repeated, blushing furiously. </p><p>"Is that so? Your expression seems to say otherwise." Maruyama said matter-of-factly. "Nevertheless, I will repeat myself." She straightened her glasses. "I heard this cafe makes a very nice strawberry parfait, and I was wondering if you'd like to try some with me. It's a little unhealthy, but it is not bad to indulge oneself at times"</p><p>"With you?"</p><p>"Yes, with me. Is that undesirable?"</p><p><em>I'd rather die! </em>Miko wanted to say. <em>No one in their right mind would want to eat with a member of 22/7... Actually, I've seen Nana and Nicole together more than a few times, but that's not the point! </em>She swallowed. "The parfait's tasty, so it cancels out the bad of being in the same room as you." </p><p>"Is that a yes?"</p><p>"What do you think?!"</p><p>"...Yes. A relief, since I had already ordered one. Ah, here it comes." Maruyama gave a slight smile as a waitress set down the parfait. </p><p><em>Are you serious? </em>Miko wanted to say. </p><p>"What are you trying to do here?" She asked instead. </p><p>"I'll be paying, if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"That's not- Ugh, you're so annoying." </p><p>Instead of replying with a calm retort as usual, Miko found that Akane was silent. </p><p>"What? Is there a bug in there or something?" </p><p>"No, but rather... the limited edition sale parfait appears to be a couple's parfait."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said, the parfait I bought appears to be a couple's parfait. Intended for one to share with one's significant other, possibly through sharing straws, feeding each other, or-"</p><p>"Okay, okay, I get the point!" Miko yelled. "Wait, actually, I don't. What's the point? You can just eat it like a normal parfait, right?" </p><p>"I was thinking that I could feed you." </p><p>Miko blinked. Then she pinched herself to make sure this was real and not some caffeine-induced hallucination. Nope. It was real, and Maruyama really was staring at her with round, innocent eyes (they didn't suit her scheming personality, Miko thought) without a hint of a blush. Or any emotions, for that matter. </p><p>"Absolutely not-"</p><p>"Consider it payment for accepting all my challenges thus far." The other girl said calmly. </p><p>"Who would <em>want</em> to be fed by you?" Miko yelled. "Besides, you've given me a bunch of food already-"</p><p>Maruyama looked unfazed. "Or, I can have it by myself."</p><p>"Hey-" Miko opened her mouth, then shut it again. On one hand, it was free food, and the limited edition parfait she had been eyeing for days at that. On the other hand- well, it wasn't like she didn't want to be fed by Maruyama, but she didn't want to be fed by her- </p><p><em>I mean, where's the dignity in that?</em> She thought, with a silent huff. Still, the perfect pink of the parfait was staring right in her face, just begging to be eaten. <em>Maybe if I get a spoon and do it myself-</em></p><p>But another spoon beat her to it. </p><p><em>Holy shit, this is really fucking good. </em>Miko thought. <em>Wait, NO! NOT GOOD! </em></p><p>Quickly, she pushed the spoon away, only to brush against the other girl's hand in doing so and-</p><p>
  <em>Oh, </em>
  <em>her skin's really soft. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like unnaturally soft. Actually, how is her skin so clear? I should ask her to drop the routine sometime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, is she blushing? That's really cute, what the hell? Wait no, aaaaaagh- </em>
</p><p>"Fumino-san." The other girl said quietly, looking away. "Do you like the parfait?"</p><p>
  <em>What kind of question is that? </em>
</p><p>"Uh, duh, it's the <em>best</em>-"</p><p>"I'm glad I was able to discern your tastes." Maruyama was blushing furiously at this point. "However, for the sake of both our dignities, may I suggest that we continue to eat in a normal fashion?"</p><p><em>Why didn't you just do that in the first place?! </em>Miko wanted to yell. </p><p>"Sure, let's share." She said, blushing furiously herself. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>